


daring dalliances

by jukain



Series: high towers [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Comedy, Spoilers, Trans Male Character, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukain/pseuds/jukain
Summary: 5.3 spoilers"i can't even imagine how sensitive you are now, after all that sleep, and here i am dozing off and not capitalizing on it... how foolish of me."his unstoppable force versus her immovable object: a love story
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: high towers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581997
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	daring dalliances

g'raha tia has been awake on the source for mere days, but is already experiencing a situation where he fears he may prematurely expire before ever fully recovering, much less getting to take the first steps of his promised journey. though the "ordeal" in itself is far sweeter than most deaths, he is nevertheless wringing the bedsheets and breathing heavily, unevenly, through his nose in a vain attempt to settle himself, lest he combust entirely and set both him and tiamat aflame.

which brings him to where he fidgets restlessly in his designated cot, a warm body curled around him and a borderline painful throbbing between his legs. he growls under his breath in genuine irritation, tries to stifle his arousal with helpless clenching of his thighs, but any movement only seems to exacerbate the problem. he is ungodly _sensitive_ , more so than he thinks he's ever been, and the contrast of his mostly numbed, crystal-eaten body compared to this is devastating. he is used to the comforting pressure of his lover's hands over crystal and the vague heat of her body pressed into his. one hundred years of solitude and intense distraction over the fate of two worlds was plenty to dampen his sex drive, but now returned to his youthful state, g'raha's body is both primed and _eager_ to relearn the steps anew.

tiamat mumbles something sleepily and buries her nose into the crook of his neck, wholly ignorant of his plight, and g'raha gasps sharply through his teeth at the sensation of it. his tail lashes from where it's pinned between them and he involuntarily cants his hips back into her-- instinctively seeking out any friction he can find. there is none, since tiamat is asleep and not wise about the blistering arousal driving him to insanity and a surely long, tortuous end.

g'raha's only just decided _to hells with it_ and is about to shove a hand down his shorts to get himself off when he feels a growl against his shoulder: " _gods_ , i can smell you from here." he bites back a whine at the same time that tiamat indulges in a stretch and definitely intentionally grinds against him.

"i-- i did not mean to wake you. my apologies," g'raha tells her less than honestly even as his voice shakes, exposing him better than words could. her hands settle at his sides, smoothing over the skin at his waist, and he whimpers and bucks into her again. she actually has to audacity to _laugh_ a little at him, not cruelly, though his ears flatten back in embarrassment all the same.

"no, no, i'm the one who should be sorry here," tiamat says while sliding her hand across the plane of his chest, trailing her dulled claws down his stomach and finally ghosting over his pelvis. g'raha feels lightheaded from arousal, and whines pitifully when he feels her brush the length of him experimentally through his smalls. "i can't even imagine how sensitive you are now, after all that sleep, and here i am dozing off and not capitalizing on it... how foolish of me."

tiamat presses kisses against his neck and slips her fingers past the final layer of clothing, testing the wetness of his folds before seeking out his center. she hums appreciatively when he immediately spreads his legs for her, and uses the better access to tweak his clit once, teasingly. g'raha gapes and twists his free hand into the bedsheets, then into his shirt, and then over his shoulder to tangle roughly into her hair. she mouths at his throat, tasting his archon tattoo with heavy drags of her tongue that threaten teeth. he gasps out a stuttering noise when her mechanical hand spreads across his chest and squeezes a pectoral, only to break off into a _sob_ as tiamat begins to stroke him proper, fingers dipping into his heat.

never has g'raha ever been so grateful for her long limbs, her long fingers, than in this moment. she encompasses him entirely with her front pressed flush against his back, and murmurs affection into the meat of his shoulder between delicious, stinging scrapes of her pointed teeth. tiamat's fingers continue their delicate work within him, scissoring carefully and curling deep in a way that soon causes him to stiffen and _keen_. she hums a pleased sound at his reaction to her find, and rewards him with a swipe at his neglected clit. a scream lodges in his throat and he grits his teeth to hold it at bay, far too aware of the risk of being found out should his noise wake any of the rising stone's residents.

g'raha can feel his climax approaching with molasses slow coiling of heat in his center, and begins to pant and plead for completion in a voice barely recognizable as his own. his hips stutter at awkward pace, attempting to take in as much of her as he can while she rather aggressively pumps in and out of him. it's likely that tiamat has lost her patience, seeking his release just as much as he is begging for it. g'raha reaches a trembling hand to the one playing at his chest, and tiamat allows him to take it.

"you're amazing," she says, sighs with such genuine adoration that tears gather in his eyes, his heart aching alongside the rest of him. she surely recognizes the tautness of his body, the way he grows rigid and gasping as he teeters over the precipice. the hand he's woven into her hair yanks involuntarily, so she obliges him and presses her thumb to his clit and rubs tight, harsh circles.

"i love you so much, raha," she whispers, before sinking her teeth into the back of his neck and seizing him definitively.

g'raha _howls_ as his orgasm crashes into him all at once, overwhelming heat coursing through him as suddenly and intensely as a lightning strike, suffusing him with warmth from head to tail. his mouth falls open wordlessly, saliva dripping down his lips and chin, and he jerks and shudders against the fingers dutifully working him through wave after wave of pleasure.

eventually, the energy of his climax simmers into a blissful afterglow, and tiamat gently withdraws her hand from him-- with a final shudder on his end, and wipes them against the bedsheets. g'raha purrs in open satisfaction, the sound rattling loudly in the base of his throat as he regains control over his breathing. tiamat shifts them both so she can lean over and kiss away the tears streaking down his face, her mechanical hand running through his hair and petting the base of his ears. he exhales, rumbling, and bunts his head against her palm.

"so, think you can keep still and let me sleep now?" she asks with a smug smile.

he considers her, taking his time to look thoughtful even while drowsiness wars at his ability to banter. he will have to clean up later, since he has no intention of getting up and would not allow tiamat the same. "i may be willing to acquiesce for the time being."

she huffs out a laugh. "so generous, my raha."

g'raha twists around and tugs her down into his arms, greedily breathing in her scent and nuzzling her to his heart's content, at least until he inevitably falls asleep. she is quick to make herself comfortable in her new position, never one to mind where and how she lies, so long as they are connected.

"shall i return the favor?" he asks after a moment of quiet, only belatedly realizing with a tinge of guilt that tiamat hadn't received a touch of her own pleasure.

"maybe tomorrow," she answers disinterestedly, "we have all the time in the world to fuck, but i am tired _now_."

oh, well. at least she's upfront about it.

satisfied enough by her response and not willing to drag on the post-coital conversation any longer than necessary, g'raha tucks his face into the crook of her neck and purrs happily. his tail taps out a contented rhythm against her leg as they are both lulled to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written porn before actually


End file.
